El fuego del desierto
by Drusila94
Summary: Buscando alejarse de la sobreprotección de sus compañeros de equipo, Tenten acaba bebiendo sola en una taberna de la villa de la arena. Allí, se encontrará con Gaara, quien no sólo se acuerda de ella, sino que le permite tomarse ciertas confianzas con él. Dedicado a mi nee-chan, ¡feliz cumpleaños! [GaaTen] (One shot)


**EL FUEGO DEL DESIERTO**

El sol se ponía en el horizonte del desierto infinito que se extendía ante sus ojos. Los edificios, camuflados en el paisaje por la forma curvilínea y el color, se silenciaban lentamente ante la llegada de la noche. Allí en la villa de la arena las noches eran frías y a nadie le convenía quedarse fuera mucho tiempo. Por algún motivo, aquel exótico lugar siempre había llamado la atención de la kunoichi, que acababa de quedarse embobada mirando por el balcón de su habitación del albergue que compartía con sus compañeros.

Tenten acababa de ducharse, y la fresca brisa del anochecer contribuía a que su larga cabellera oscura se secase antes. Le encantaba darse largas duchas después de los viajes, y hacía apenas un par de horas que habían llegado a la aldea, por lo que fue lo primero que hizo. Y mientras ella se quedaba ensimismada admirando la belleza del desierto, Lee se duchaba y Neji, ya preparado para irse a dormir después de su no tan largo baño, revisaba los documentos que les habían encargado llevar al Kazekage. Echó un vistazo al interior de la estancia y fijó la vista en el joven de grandes ojos blancos. Neji podía ser terriblemente frío y cuadriculado, y resultaba muy difícil saber cuándo estaba cómodo con alguien. Sin embargo, Tenten tenía la seguridad de que eran amigos.

Lee salió del lavabo secándose el pelo con una toalla y tan sólo cubierto por el pantalón del pijama. Él era todo lo contrario a Neji. Entusiasta, afable, alegre… y cálido, muy cálido. Pero a veces se ponía muy pesado y Tenten no sabría decir cuál de sus dos extremistas compañeros era mejor.

-Tenten, será mejor que entres –Neji habló sin siquiera mirarla, pero ella obedeció y se sentó sobre su futón.-. Mañana madrugaremos y es mejor que hayas descansado.

-Neji, a veces pareces mi padre –Le sonrió, sintiéndose realmente como si estuviese frente a su padre.

-Lo que pasa es que podrías coger frío, ¿cómo puede refrescar tanto en el desierto? –Genial, ahora Lee actuaba como su madre. Suspiró profundamente, atrayendo la atención de ambos, y se puso en pie.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a tomar el aire, necesito dar un paseo.

-¿Estarás bien? –Se preocupó Lee.

-Claro, Lee, de momento sé cuidar de mí misma –Sonrió, tensa, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Procura no tardar en volver –Esta vez fue papá Neji quien colmó el vaso. Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada.

-En serio, sabéis que no sois mis padres, ¿verdad? –Suspiró- No tardaré, lo prometo.

Allí fuera el frío nocturno se notaba más, pero era soportable. Echó a caminar sin rumbo por las callejuelas de la villa de la arena, respirando la paz de la noche y enamorándose del paisaje. Al mismo tiempo, cavilaba sobre lo ocurrido. Odiaba discutir con sus amigos, pero en ocasiones la trataban como si fuese de cristal. Sabía que era el miembro más débil del grupo, y que ellos no le decían aquellas cosas con mala intención, pero cuando se ponían así recordaban a un viejo matrimonio. Por un momento, imaginó una cocina tradicional, a Neji leyendo el periódico y a Lee, ataviado con un vestido y una peluca de mujer, sirviéndole el desayuno. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y estalló en carcajadas. No. No. No. No era momento de pensar en aquello.

Se secó una lágrima que la risa le provocó y siguió su caminata, enfocando toda su atención hacia su entorno. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado ni en lo que ocurriría cuando volviese. Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba distraerse, y se había detenido en la calle perfecta.

Entró en una pequeña taberna, de esas en las que se bebe sin sed, se sentó en la barra y pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió. Efectivamente, no tenía sed, pero nadie allí iba a hacerle preguntas. Lo cierto es que estaba casi vacío, y sólo un individuo estaba sentado, como ella, en la barra. En un primer momento no le reconoció porque estaba muy concentrado en una partida de quién sabe qué con el tabernero, pero después él la miró y se acercó a ella.

-¿Tenten? –Gaara la observó con curiosidad, preguntándose seguramente qué hacía ella en un bar; pero a Tenten sin duda le resultaba más curioso saber por qué Sabaku no Gaara conocía su nombre.

-Gaa… -Se aclaró la garganta- Kazekage sama… Buenas noches –Sonrió.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Señaló con un gesto el taburete de su lado, y la muchacha asintió, concediéndole que la acompañase.

-La Hokage nos ha enviado a traerte unos documentos, llegamos hace apenas unas horas y –Apuró su copa hasta terminarla- necesitaba dar un paseo.

-Llámame loco, pero aquí no viene la gente a pasear –Alzó una ceja. En ese momento, hizo una señal al tabernero y pidió otra ronda.

-Ya, bueno, tampoco creo que tú vengas a jugar a lo que fuese que jugabas antes –Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano.

-Estoy muy aburrido. Ser kazekage es terriblemente rutinario, y mi insomnio me impide matar el tiempo –Dio un trago y le sostuvo la mirada con aquellos ojos azul aguamarina-. Ahora desembucha.

-Papá Neji y Mamá Lee me estaban acosando, como de costumbre –Sólo al recordar la imagen mental de "papá" y "mamá" se echó a reír de nuevo, y bebió de golpe su segunda copa.

-Vas a tener que explicármelo, porque no le veo la gracia –Pese a no entenderlo, Gaara esbozó una sonrisa de simpatía, ver a una kunoichi madura, seria y formal bebiendo y riéndose sola le divertía más de lo que podría haber supuesto. Tenten le contó lo ocurrido, cómo se sentía, y hasta la imagen mental para que comprendiese su jocosa actitud. Gaara dio un último trago y pidió otra ronda más.-. Así que papá y mamá, ¿eh? –Ambos se rieron esta vez.- Tienes suerte de que te quieran y se preocupen por ti.

-Lo sé, y no es que no se lo agradezca, pero detesto que la gente ponga barreras estúpidas para no verte como a su igual –Cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –Parpadeó y la examinó de los pies a la cabeza. El alcohol había levantado un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, sus cabellos estaban rizados y sueltos, no llevaba los moños que Gaara recordaba, y por primera vez se detuvo a contemplarla por aspectos y en conjunto. Se retiró los cabellos escarlata con la mano, pensando en lo que Tenten había dicho. Lo que había ocurrido no era más que una tontería, pero el sentimiento parecía muy profundo, y el pelirrojo lo comprendía muy bien. Ser un monstruo siempre había hecho que nadie se le acercase, que nadie fuese sincero con él por puro miedo. Y ahora que había demostrado que podía cambiar, que sería un buen kazekage para su villa, nadie era sincero con él por excesivo respeto a una figura de autoridad. Las barreras de las que la muchacha le hablaba le eran más familiares que sus propios hermanos, y una sensación de compasión le invadió al verla ahí sentada, buscando respuestas o consuelo en el fondo de un vaso de licor.

-Me siento agobiada. Incluso es como si fuese tonta. ¿Te parezco tonta? –Gaara negó con la cabeza, y Tenten se llevó una mano a la frente.- Y darte la lata no va a solucionar nada, ¿a que no? –Sonrió con tristeza.

-Es cierto, no lo soluciona –Sus ojos cristalinos la traspasaron de parte a parte-, pero si algo he aprendido es que no estamos solos, y que hablando siempre se encuentra a alguien que comprenda tu problema por haberlo vivido en carnes propias.

Tenten se incorporó, le regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora y murmuró un "gracias" tan dulce que el kazekage no supo reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces, sacó dinero del bolsillo, lo dejó en la barra y tiró de ella para salir del local.

-¿Qué haces? –Rió.

-¿No querías pasear? Vamos a pasear –Por motivo del alcohol, o algo que Gaara no fue capaz de identificar, se sentía eufórico en aquel momento. Nunca le había pasado aquello, y es que nunca había hablado de tú a tú con nadie mientras tomaban algo tranquilamente. Echaron a caminar entre ebrias risas y estúpidos comentarios totalmente incoherentes, una conversación telefónica de borrachos:

-Gaara, o kazekage sama, o como sea… ¿Te pintas los ojos o son así? –Le tiró torpemente del brazo, y él le cogió un mechón de cabello suelto.

-No, no, son así. ¿Y tú por qué no llevas tus moños? –Se extrañó, arrinconándola contra un muro- Me gustan, te hacen parecer un... un… Ese animal que… Sí, ya sabes…

-¿Un gato? –Canturreó, poniendo las manos en la cabeza y maullando.

-No, un oso panda –Lo dijo con su inexpresividad habitual, y quizá por eso les hizo más gracia.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? –Preguntó Tenten, deteniéndose en un cruce de cuatro calles.

-Al albergue donde te hospedas, ¿no? –Pestañeó, confuso.

-Pero si no te he dicho dónde es –Se sostuvieron la mirada antes de romper a reír por enésima vez.-. Creo que es… por… eh… ¡allí! –Señaló de frente, pero se desequilibró y retrocedió hasta tropezar con el pelirrojo, que la sostuvo antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Estás borracha, así que iremos por allí –Indicó el camino de la izquierda, y caminaron por él un largo rato. El cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro, y cientos de estrellas iluminaban la soledad del desierto. El frío había bajado unos diez grados, y su aliento creaba nubes de vaho que se desvanecían en el aire.

Recorrieron las calles en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas y curiosas, riendo entre dientes, estando un poco más sobrios que al principio, pensando con más claridad. Pronto, Tenten diferenció a lo lejos el cartel del albergue en el que se hospedaba, y lo señaló con la cabeza.

-Es allí, la del cartel granate.

-Tenten –Gaara se detuvo y la observó con curiosidad, expectante-, ¿qué vas a hacer con ese problema que tenéis?

-Lo solucionaremos, supongo –Suspiró-. Neji y Lee son dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y sé que me entenderán si se lo explico –Sonrió, y él asintió en silencio. La morena dudó unos instantes antes de abrazarlo efusivamente-. Gracias por esta noche.

Se separaron poco a poco, pero sus ojos no querían soltarse. La calidez del desierto ardía ahora en sus pupilas y en sus entrañas, y dos imanes provocaron un nuevo abrazo, más pausado, sin romper el contacto visual. Con parsimonia, sus bocas se fueron buscando hasta juntarse en un mimo dulce y sabroso que exigiría más. Tenten notó la fría pared contra su espalda, pero el calor que la invadía en aquel momento hizo que pudiese ignorarlo tranquilamente. Entre su cuerpo y el de Gaara no quedaban espacios, parecían diseñados para estar físicamente juntos… El kazekage deslizaba sus manos por su espalda y sus caderas, impaciente, a la par que sus labios devoraban el pescuezo de la chica. Tenten mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada beso y cada caricia con una intensidad que no creía posible. Gaara apartó el rostro del hueco de su garganta y clavó sus ojos en ella y en su rostro enrojecido. Sonrió diabólica pero seductoramente y susurró:

-¿Qué diría papá Neji de esto?

Aquella clara provocación, la falta de decoro y la lujuriosa locura encerrada en la inexpresividad habitual de Gaara hicieron que perdiese los papeles. Mordió sus labios con avidez y, aferrándose a su cuello, pidió más y más. La desesperación y el deseo iban unidos a la humedad de sus besos y a la velocidad con la que las manos de ambos buscaban despojar al otro de sus ropas, tocar su piel, alcanzar una unión más íntima…

-Gaara… -Intentó reclamar su atención entre jadeos y palabras lascivas.

-Vámonos a mi casa –Ronroneó al filo de sus labios.

-No puedo –Suplicó con ojos melosos-, no esta noche.

-¿Y cuándo podrás? –Su inexpresividad habitual contenía un fondo de pucheros infantiles que pedían más, tan convincentes que la morena tuvo que tragar saliva.

-Cuando vuelva aquí me las ingeniaré para verte –Acarició sus mejillas-. Y, de verdad, espero que sea muy pronto.

-Olvidas con quién hablas –Sonrió, orgulloso, liberándola de la presa de sus brazos-, buscaré el modo de que vengas, y de que papá y mamá no te acompañen.

-Gaara –Llamó su atención-, todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche queda entre tú y yo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar, momento que le dio la oportunidad de ver, al fondo de la escena, en el balcón del albergue, a papá Neji y mamá Lee buscando –y encontrando- a su niña en las solitarias calles. Mentalmente, se carcajeó, pero sólo dejó aflorar media sonrisa cautivadora.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto –Besó sus labios una última vez, consciente de que los estaban viendo, y lo hizo con todo el fervor que la muchacha le inspiraba. Luego, le acarició una mejilla, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se esfumó entre polvo y arena.

Tenten inspiró, intentando recuperar la cordura, y esperando que el frío calmase sus fuegos internos. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el albergue, sin ser consciente de que seguían observándola, estupefactos, desde el balcón, y de que la noche iba a ser más larga pero también más problemática.


End file.
